


Lift you up and take you under

by nebulein



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Corey Is Just Along For The Ride, Dom Jonathan Toews, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Patrick Kane, Threesome - M/M/M, game win celebration done right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: “So how are we doing this?” Jonny asks, setting down his water bottle.“I was thinking…” Crow trails a single finger over the line of Patrick’s shoulders, just a gentle teasing touch, a first point of contact. “Gotta do something special. Our little Peeksy here deserves a reward for how well he played, eh?”Patrick’s eyes flutter shut at that, a faint tremor running through his body, but other than that he stays perfectly still. Letting both of them appraise him, drinking in their looks and attention. Being so good for them already.Jonny looks at Crow. “Tell me what you had in mind.”
Relationships: Corey Crawford/Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Lift you up and take you under

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want to live in a universe where sex is an appropriate reward for having played a good game, and it's perfectly natural for a captain and his goalie to tag team their star winger. Y'know. For hockey.
> 
> Fair warning, this is just the kink negotiation, no actual smut ensues. I hope someone still finds this enjoyable.

* * *

_I wanna lift you up and take you under  
_ _baby you're thunder rolling in my veins  
_

* * *

  
“So how are we doing this?” Jonny asks, setting down his water bottle.

“I was thinking…” Crow trails a single finger over the line of Patrick’s shoulders, just a gentle teasing touch, a first point of contact. “Gotta do something special. Our little Peeksy here deserves a reward for how well he played, eh?”

Patrick’s eyes flutter shut at that, a faint tremor running through his body, but other than that he stays perfectly still. Letting both of them appraise him, drinking in their looks and attention. Being so good for them already.

Jonny feels his cock grow heavier between his legs.

“Did you, Peeks?” he asks.

Patrick’s eyes shift. “I–”

Jonny steps closer, until he’s right in front of Patrick. Close, but not touching. “Tell me how you played, Patrick.”

It’s so beautiful to see, the way Patrick falls into the words, the command, so easily. Meeting Jonny’s eyes with a clear gaze, voice steady. “I played good. Got an assist and two goals. 40% shot percentage. +2. 59.4 Corsi. Eight clean zone entries, six clean exits. No penalties.”

Jonny nods. “Good, Peeksy,” he says, placing a hand on Patrick’s neck. Wants to make sure Patrick hears this before he’s completely under. “You played well, held your own out there. Good job, buddy. Any wishes for your reward?”

He doesn’t always offer this, but the way Patrick played tonight, fierce on the ice, clearly giving it his all, has him in a generous mood.

Patrick hesitates for a moment, just a hint of teeth showing where he’s digging them into his lower lip, then shakes his head.

“Okay, then.” Jonny looks at Crow. “Tell me what you had in mind.”

Crow grins, coming up behind Patrick, catching him in an embrace and drawing him back until Patrick’s back is pressed flush to Crow’s chest. Patrick practically melts into the embrace, head tipping slightly backwards against Crow’s shoulder, blinking slowly.

He’s so beautiful, sweet and pliant when he’s under. Jonny can’t wait to wreck him.

“I was thinking,” Crow starts, roaming his hands over Patrick’s body. They’re all naked, no clothing in the way of his hands, and the way he touches Patrick, sure and proprietary, because he’s _their_ Peeksy, but also a little reverent, because he’s their _Peeksy_ , has Jonny smiling warmly. “Little Peeksy here could start by warming my cock for a little bit, sit on my lap while he shows you what a good captain you are.”

Pat makes a sound at that, like he likes that idea. Jonny tends to agree, reaching down to adjust his rapidly hardening cock. “And how would he show his appreciation?”

Crow shrugs, but the grin on his face is devilish. “Blowjob might do the trick. We all know how much our Peeksy here likes having something in his mouth. Don’t you, Peeks? Putting those pouty lips to good use. Let him suck on his captain’s nice, thick cock while he sits on my dick, works himself open for you.”

Patrick’s breathing fast, chest working with every inhale of breath, and there’s a flush that’s started to color his cheeks, making him look like a little cherub angel, curls spilling freely. Before long, that flush is gonna spread down his neck and chest, make him pink everywhere.

It’s a pretty picture, Patrick smooth and blond; pale body caged in by Corey’s corded arms covered in his thick dark hair. He’s rocking against Pat, tiny shifts of his hips that must be rubbing his cock against Patrick’s ass cheeks, a tease of what’s to come. Jonny’s angel being corrupted by a handsome devil.

“And if he’s done a good job, getting you all nice and wet, you can bend him over and really show him what a good boy he’s been.” His hand sneaks up to twist Patrick’s nipple sharply and Patrick cries out, a sweet little “ah” that has Jonny impatient to get started. He can’t wait to slide his dick between those soft, pink lips, slam his hips forward and bury himself in that sweet ass, hear Patrick cry out for him, begging Jonny for his release. Fuck.

“You good with that?” Jonny’s voice is ragged, making him sound gruffer than he intended.

Patrick doesn’t immediately answer, too lost in writhing against Crow, arching into the torture being laid across his nipples.

Jonny rolls his eyes, flicking Crow’s hand and Crow subsides, but the grin he shoots Jonny across Patrick’s shoulder is entirely unrepentant.

“Patrick,” Jonny snaps, Captain’s voice, and Patrick’s eyes immediately snap up to his. Such a good boy. “Give me your color.”

“Green.” No hesitation. Good.

Jonny still needs to check in with him. “You good with the plan? Need anything changed?”

Patrick shakes his head, curls bouncing wildly. “I’m good. I–”

His mouth works, but he doesn’t say anything else.

“What?” Jonny asks softly, prompting.

“Can we get started now?” Patrick asks, looking up at Jonny with the sweetest, pleading expression. Pressing his ass back against Crow, like he can’t wait to spear himself on Crow’s cock, to finally have his sweet hole filled. Licking his lips like he can already taste Jonny. “Please?”

Jonny chuckles. “Yeah, Peekaboo. We got you.”


End file.
